Rich
by MSan
Summary: When Severus Snape gets a blessed moment for himself, his friendenemy, Lucius Malfoy, interrupts it and Severus sees the problems with being rich. RR


This is a little bit of a different look at Severus. I made him a slight alcoholic and somewhat of a drug abuser, although I figure he probably wasn't like that at all. But this is just a short one-shot. Thanks for reading!

Darkstar12

Disclaimer: Characters from Harry Potter the books or movies do not belong to me, neither to I claim responsibility for them. We all thank J.K. Rowling for her characters and our ability to use them!

Rich

The darkness was consuming every inch of the dark figure as it sat quietly, smoke curling about, outside the huge doors, eyes sparkling gently in the moonlight. He hadn't come to sit here in a long time, and to be here now was a relief, being able to do what he wanted without teachers, or classmates on him about everything.

Severus Snape sat staring at the dark outline of trees as the hill sloped downwards towards the Forbidden Forest. His shoulder sack was thrown on the ground and its contents strewn about his feet. A bottle full of amber liquid sat on the bench next to him, and a glass half-full of it was in his hand. A small box sat next to the bottle, and the smoke that floated around him came from a small, grey item in his hand. A cigarette. It was alight on the end, the edges of it shining bright red from the fire that had sparked it. Severus raised it to his lips and took a drag from it, blowing smoke out to be swept away by the slight breeze that caught his black hair and blew it across his face. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and took a large drink of the liquid in his glass, biting his lip as it burned down his throat, leaving a raw trail. Severus sighed, blinking sleepily, listening to the night birds as they whooped from the forest, calling out to each other, fluttering about and making a ruckus as they flew through the branches, breaking twigs and knocking down leaves and brushwood.

Drunk. High. The two words that most described Severus right this moment. He did not know how many drinks he'd already had, and the specially made cigarettes had a very potent something in it, because the more he smoked, the blurrier his vision got. He rarely allowed himself the pleasure of drug induced numbness, but tonight was special. It was the official end of his sixth year at Hogwarts. One year and a lifetime to go before he died. He smiled raising his glass to the moon and taking a swig.

"That's gonna kill you, you know," came a drawling voice from the doorway. Severus swallowed and looked over. Lucius Malfoy stood cockily by the doors into Hogwarts, his hands behind his head. Severus smiled again.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he muttered. He beckoned to the blonde teenager. "Come on, I'll pour you a glass."

Lucius nodded walking over and sitting next to his friend. Severus poured some of the amber drink into another glass and handed it to the other. Lucius accepted it then took a drink. He made a face.

"Damn," he choked. "What is that?"

"It's Fire Whiskey and Cannon Ale," the black haired boy answered quietly.

"That's strong, man…" Lucius said, taking another sip. "I like it." They sat for a few moments in silence, Severus smoking slowly and Lucius getting used to the horridly delicious flavor of the drink. They listened to the breeze whistling through the towers of Hogwarts, and watching the sliver of moon rise higher in the sky. For awhile time passed in this way until finally, Lucius broke the silence.

"So one more year," he said. Severus tilted his head.

"One more year," he answered.

The realization that it would be their last year had hit Severus over a week ago, but Lucius had always been slower on the uptake than he. Most of his classmates were. He could figure things out and understand things faster and easier. He smiled. He'd always been able to hold that over Lucius's head. Severus could think of very little else that he did better than Lucius. It was his only 'claim to fame' if anyone even wanted to call it that.

"I know where I'm going afterward," the blonde boy said. He reached over and grabbed the box of cigarettes. He stuck one between his teeth and lit it, taking a drag and blowing smoke into Severus's face. "I'll be going to work at the ministry. My dad's secured me a spot there. I'll be in my own mansion before you can blink."

"Only if you keep that tattoo under wraps," Severus answered nodding to Lucius's left arm. The blonde turned his bare arm over to reveal an ugly, black skull tattoo that had a snake writhing through the mouth. Lucius smiled.

"What, this old thing? My dad's done fine with one on his arm; I should do fine with mine. So, cowboy. You got any ideas where you might be headed?"

Severus nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette then throwing it away onto the grass. He took a drink from his glass then sighed.

"And?" Lucius said. Severus shook his head.

"And it's no business of yours," he said pouring more alcohol into his glass and taking a long drink. His throat was rubbed raw now, and was too numb to be hurt anymore, but he felt it burn his gums and tongue.

That was the problem with Lucius. He couldn't stand not knowing things. He had to be in on everything. There wasn't a secret at Hogwarts that he didn't know, nor was there one he hadn't started or at least implied. He would normally place a bug in someone's ear at the Quidditch pitch, saying that so-and-so did such-and-such, and what's-his-name slept with who's-her-face and so on. Severus figured that after awhile people would stop listening to him, but somehow he had a knack for starting the rumor in Slytherin and getting it to travel all the way to Gryffindor by the end of the day. It was his weapon. Someone threatens him, he tells them if they carry it out, he'll start some nasty murmur about them. It was particularly useful on annoying Ravenclaws, or too nice Hufflepuffs. They were easy to scare.

But Gryffindors. The thing aboutthem was, for the most part, they would stand by each other, no matter what kind of story was told about another. It always took Lucius a few days to come up with something that would make even the Gryffindors step back and stare. Even most of the Slytherins were easy to frighten.

And another about Lucius.He had it _too_ good. His father would give him anything he fancied, as long as it was in their price range, and very few things were _out_ of the Malfoy's price range. And even if they couldn't afford it, his father would threaten until he got it. It was one of those facts of life that after six years of knowing a person you just got used hearing how his father bought him this, his father bought him that, his father got him this position at the ministry. Severus always got sick and tired of hearing it, and sometimes he had just had to walk away, or tell him to shut up. He had never done anything to Lucius that would have had any adverse effects on the boy. He knew he'd be on Lucius's father's hit list if he did. But sometimes sparks from his wand or the threat of a certain potion in his Butterbeer calmedLucius down.

Whyhadn't Severus ever done that to Potter?

"No business of mine?" Lucius said. He shrugged. "Whatever you say, cowboy. Just thought maybe you'd want my dad to clear you a space in the ministry. I figure Minister of Wizard Concealment ought to pay pretty well. Or maybe…Minister of Foreign Relations. My dad's friend works at that one. Great money. But you aren't interested. After all it's none of my business, right?"

Severus purred. The thought was tempting. A secured place at the ministry where he could just enter after school. Wouldn't have to work for it, or get his hands dirty. But the insolence in which the words had been said. As if he were supposed to fall down and worship Lucius for his kindness, supposed to tell him that therewas no one like him in the world. Severus snorted.

_In his dreams._

"Exactly. It isn't any of your business, Lucius. I do not want your pity, and I don't care to get into a debate with you about the reasons why I don't want your father to do the work for me, and believe me, there are many of them. First and foremost being that I am not lazy and neither am I stupid, meaning if I wish to obtain a job at the ministry I will do it on my _own_ terms with my _own_ mind and my _own_ personal skills. Understood?" Severus said in a soft, menacing voice. For a moment Lucius was still and silent. But finally, he sat back crossing his arms behind his head and smiling.

"I thought you weren't going to debate?" Lucius said mockingly. Severus growled dangerously.

"_Understood?_"

Lucius put his hands up in a placating gesture and smiled alittle, chuckling at his friends anger. He shook his head, then nodded it.

"Roger. Loud and clear," he said then chuckling a little. "But no need to be hostile about it."

Severus growled.

"You haven't seen hostile," he said. Lucius looked at him, then reached over and took the glass of amber liquid from Severus's hand.

"I think you've had enough of this, cowboy," he said, throwing out the rest of the drink then changing it back into the stone it had been transfigured from. He leaned down, grabbing Severus's shoulder sack and stuffing the bottle and box of cigarette's back into them. He took one last drag from his cigarette then threw it out into the grass. He finished shoving books and papers in on top of the drugs and alcohol then buttoned the flap over it and sat back again.

That _word_.Lucius kept calling Severus _cowboy_. Of _all_ things. That was an American thing, and ever since he'd gotten back from his trip to Dallas, Texas, he called Severus that. He'd claimed he'd picked it up from a rancher he met down there. It really bugged Severus, but he figure he could allow an annoying nickname since Luciushad allowed a tongue lashing for his holier-than-thou attitude.

Severus looked up into the sky. Tomorrow they would be leaving to go back home for the summer. Severus dreaded the train ride and arrival at King's Cross station. The last thing he wanted was to go home. Lucius had mentioned inviting Severus over for the summer. It would be far from enjoyable, but at least it would be better than his own home. He shuddered. His brother would be coming this summer. His brother was not someone he enjoyed the company of and _that_ would make his home even worse than normal.

"Well, I'm going back inside before you eat me and bury my bones in the second year's Herbology greenhouse," Lucius said. He got up and went towards the front doors. He opened them part way, then looked back over at Severus. "Take it easy, Sev. Don't kill yourself or forget to breathe," he said, smirking, then turned and disappeared into the castle. Severus scowled, watching the doors long after they were closed. He snorted. Lucius was too stuck up. Too…

Rich.

Maybe if Severus were rich he would understand. He got up, swaying a little from his slight drunkenness. He picked up his satchel, hoisting it onto his shoulder and turning to go inside. He took one last look at the moon before nodding, opening the front doors and vanishing inside.


End file.
